


Cabin Pressure A to Z

by Iolre



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Arthur is enthusiastic, Fluff, Let's Create Cabin Pressure, M/M, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolre/pseuds/Iolre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 26, unconnected Cabin Pressure ficlets for the Let's Create Cabin Pressure Challenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apples

**Author's Note:**

> **This fic is currently on hiatus. I do plan to return and finish it once life is more under control.**
> 
> Like the summary says, a series of 26 unconnected CP ficlets. Planning to feature a variety of pairings and occasionally no pairing at all.
> 
> You can read about the Let's Create Cabin Pressure writing challenge [here](http://letscreatecabinpressure.tumblr.com/post/81396438102/april-writing-challenge).
> 
> And you can prompt me (and my lovely internet wifey Dreig) for CP prompts [here](http://fandotprompts.tumblr.com).

“Skip!” Arthur’s voice was loud and cheerful, and Martin couldn’t hide a smile at his boyfriend’s tone. “There are so many kinds of apples! Brilliant!”

“Arthur, how many apples did you get?” Martin’s wide eyes took in the armful of apples.

“Just a few of each,” Arthur replied happily. “There’s a gala - that’s like a party, except it’s an apple - and a granny smith - it’s green, not really a granny, but isn’t it brilliant anyway?”

“Arthur, we haven’t even made it through half the market yet.” Martin shook his head, rueful. “How are you going to carry those the entire time?”

“I thought we’d just take them back to your van.” Arthur grinned. “There’s plenty of room in it! And then once we’re done here I can take you out to lunch!”

Martin tensed. “I can pay for myself,” he muttered. Arthur skipped ahead to lead the way back to the van.

It was a miracle that Arthur didn’t drop any apples when he spun around and looked at Martin. “Sometimes you can’t, and it’s okay.” He was using his Serious voice. Arthur was never serious, unless it was for a good reason. “So this time, I’ll pay, and it’ll be brilliant!” Arthur paused, thinking. “You can pay me back by, hmmm, oooh, I know! Mum’s going to teach me how to make apple pie! You can come over while I cook.” Arthur grinned like it was the most brilliant idea ever.

“Alright,” Martin said, returning Arthur’s grin. He had been wondering what Arthur would do with all those apples.


	2. Brilliant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Skipthur! I promise I'll write some variety soon. XD

Martin jolted when Arthur popped his head in the cockpit, his cheeks turning faintly pink. All he could think about was the night before. He had lingered behind to help Arthur clean, a habit they had shared ever since Arthur had given Martin a ride home a few months ago. They had just finished cleaning when Martin looked up to see Arthur standing close, something in his eyes that made Martin feel too warm all over. That was when Arthur had kissed him for the first time. “Can I get you gents anything?” Arthur asked cheerfully.

Martin shook his head, rolled his shoulders. “Douglas?” He looked at his first officer, trying to ignore Douglas’s raised eyebrow and skeptical look.

“Coffee, please, Arthur.”

“You okay, Skip?” Arthur leaned in, slightly concerned.

Martin pretended that he wasn’t turning a rather peculiar shade of crimson. “I’m fine.” He turned deliberately towards the instrument panels, checking that everything was working correctly.

“Arthur!” Carolyn’s voice shrilled on the intercom.

“Oops, Mum’s calling, got to run.” Arthur smiled widely. “I’ll come round with coffee in a bit.” Martin could feel Arthur’s eyes linger for a moment, and then the steward was gone.

“Martin?” Douglas raised an eyebrow, and Martin tensed. “Arthur? Really?”

“No,” Martin blustered. It was hard to deny, really, when his face was as red as his hair.

“You’re a rubbish liar, Martin.” Douglas seemed amused, and Martin groaned, hiding his face with his hands. “So how is it, then?”

Martin blinked. “What?”

“You and Arthur.”

Martin grinned shyly. “Well. It is rather brilliant.”


End file.
